


Chart Topper, Heart Stopper

by baeconandeggs, touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, Baekhyun/Chanyeol - Freeform, FamousAU, Heaven, M/M, Secret Relationships, mentions of Kaisoo, some cheesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are enemies in the public’s eyes. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are also dating behind the public’s eyes. It’s a complicated situation but one song together might just change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR: [touchofbeige (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1244247/)  
> PROMPT #: 053  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: first of all thank you so much to the mods and everyone who helped me make it through, so much has happened with my journey to finishing this, in fact im even surprised i managed too >< thank you so much to e, j, & k for being the best betas in the world, without you this wouldnt be finished and see the light of day. i hope im able to give justice to the prompt and that the prompter likes it, and that you like it. Lyrics are from Heaven of Exo, which was also written by Yeol. <3

A year ago….  
  
_“Me? Work on a collaboration with Park Chanyeol?”_ Baekhyun scoffs, jokingly - if you can call it that - to everyone’s amusement and laughters. _“Please, we produce different genres of music. And I definitely have better song titles than him.”_  
  


♫♪♫

  
  
A year ago, a collaboration between them would’ve been impossible but it is true when they say that the future is always unpredictable. Present day Baekhyun, however, breaks into the conference room huffing and not even a little bit happy about the text he just received from his CEO about a collaboration with Park Chanyeol, that he didn’t even know anything about.  
  
_What’s with deciding all about his future? A collaboration too, on top of it all!_ Fine, they are his bosses and they make the final decisions, but still, isn’t his approval needed every now and then, too?  
  
Baekhyun sometimes feels like he’s not even a person in this company but a slave that should always be ready to do what his masters bid him to do. They make him do projects he doesn’t even want to do, like attend variety shows that involve too much physical activities when he isn’t even fit for that. He’s a couch potato that spends all his free time playing games and playing with his dog, Mongryong.  
  
_Well, he is a person too!_ Baekhyun fumes inside. He has feelings and is the one who actually earns half of this company’s yearly revenue for three-going-on-four years now. And who, he believes, deserves to have a say on what’s going to happen on his next comeback!  
  
“Why am I informed of this collaboration just when it’s inevitable already?” Baekhyun asks as soon as he sits down, glaring at everyone sitting around the conference table before taking a seat right by the middle, not even bothering to address them despite bursting in uninvited. “And with Park Chanyeol too? _The_ Park Chanyeol whom I don’t like - mind you - out of all the singers and idols in this goddamn populated entertainment industry?”  
  
“Baekhyun-” His manager, Jongdae, intervenes trying to calm him down but Baekhyun manages to stop whatever the dinosaur-look-alike (that’s what he calls him whenever he’s angry) manager of his was about to say with a look. Jongdae cowers in fear. Even if he served in the marines during his time in the army, he still is no match for an angry Baekhyun.  
  
“Don’t even try, Jongdae. You should’ve informed me too!” Baekhyun calls out before crossing his arms around his chest and glares some more on the other three occupants of the room. “Well, I’m waiting for your excuses this time.” He sasses.  
  
Kim Heechul, his CEO, shivers (secretly to maintain his dignity) at the glare sent to him by their beloved star. “Baekhyun, you have to cal--” he says, but ultimately was still interrupted.  
  
“How did you even agree to this, hyung?” Baekhyun asks. “You know I would never do this if I’ve known that it’s with Yeol.” Baekhyun whines, whines, with his killer pout in tandem. If he directed this to Jongdae, his manager would’ve done everything including kidnapping Park Chanyeol and making him disappear so this collaboration wouldn’t happen. That’s how powerful Byun Baekhyun’s pout is.  
  
And the cute singer is devilishly aware of all of this.  
  
“I--” Heechul pauses, eye caught in those puppy eyes. Fighting hard to look away, Heechul looks at Jessica, who is seated to his right, and clearing his throat says, “Jess, why don’t you explain to Baekhyun why this is the best.” Before taking his phone out of his pocket and directing his attention to it. The more distractions against that pout the better the results would be.  
  
After a moment of silence, in which a startled Jessica is frantically thinking up things to say, Baekhyun sighs. “Okay, let’s hear this reason.” Even if he is pissed off right now, Baekhyun still is a reasonable pup- singer, and still listens to what his superiors have to say.  
  
Thankful that Baekhyun is starting to calm down now, Jessica straightens herself and says. “We understand your apprehensions for agreeing to this project, but we, as your managers and him being your boss,” that word spoken with a particular stress and a little nod to Heechul’s direction, “believe that this will be good for your career.”  
  
The star waits for more but Jessica seems to have nothing else to say after that. Baekhyun grunts in disagreement before turning his gaze to the said boss and giving a nod, _after all he is still his boss,_ to continue where the vice president left off. Encouraged by the nod, the CEO continues their practiced speech - although they didn’t think they would be using their script so early.  
  
Sometimes he even wonders what happened to that naive, innocent child he debuted all those years ago. The Baekhyun of the present is as sassy as one can be. It sometimes gives him headaches.  
  
“We’ve done our research and we all agreed that it is going to be beneficial for you and Park Chanyeol, both.” he says, summoning the CEO in him to stop being intimidated by Baekhyun. “Isn’t it time to put this petty, little feud --- if that is even what you call it --- behind the two of you?” Mr. Kim finishes, looking so satisfied with himself.  
  
“How is that petty?” Baekhyun exclaims, mystified at his hyung calling it petty. This… thing going on between him and Chanyeol has taken years off of his life already, for good and bad reasons. “Do you even know the drama this would cause? The chaos, fanwars, and - I don’t know, the mess in general that’s going to result from this?” The newly-dyed brunette - sign of an impending comeback - star argues back.  
  
He really wouldn’t want himself and his beloved fans to be involved in such a situation, once again. It’s already always messy when his and Chanyeol’s songs clash on charts, what more if they’re both in a song. The mess he’d rather not have. All he wants is a peaceful comeback, damn it. Already feeling pessimistic at this project.  
  
Baekhyun was already busy with studying the songs and dance routines for his next release but was still waiting for the title track to be discussed with him. He was getting impatient too, but now he knows why it was taking his management so long to answer him as they were planning this. Well, it’s not a nice surprise at all.  
  
“Of course, we know the risks of this collaboration but we still think that there are far more gains than the negative impacts it’s going to have.” Jessica says, joining the conversation. She’s the one actually in charge of collaborations and is the one who deals with other companies regarding projects for their artists. “Mr. Park is very talented, and with his fanbase combined with yours, we are sure to reap good rewards.”  
  
Good rewards meaning, in the corporate world, that more money will enter their bank accounts. Baekhyun scoffs disgustingly at this thought.  
  
Baekhyun is about to retort when Jessica butts in. “Both yours and Chanyeol’s reputation combined is already an assurance of a chart-topping song. Imagine how much it’ll sell physically too,” she adds, eyes beaming with the possibility. “You both do have large dedicated fanbases.”  
  
She looks too satisfied and Baekhyun, even with all the respect he has for her, just wants to wipe that look off her face.“How could you even be sure-” He starts to argue but was, once again, cut off.  
  
Will they even let him finish talking?  
  
“We are sure that’s going to happen, because fans of you both wouldn’t want to give the title, ‘Most Supportive Fanbase’, to the other. They would fight for that one, like they always have for the past few years.” Heechul interrupts him passionately, and Baekhyun thinks that if this was an anime his eyes would be burning right now in fervor. Except that with his boss’ current curly hairstyle, it would probably look funny.  
  
“Although I would never understand how your fans work, it is good for business so I’m not complaining.” Heechul ends his mini speech and Baekhyun just rolls his eyes. _Typical._  
  
It is so typical of his CEO to see the fans as ATMs, always using them just for his own advantage. That’s why he makes sure his fans know how thankful and happy he is to have them and their support. Baekhyun knows how much they sacrifice too, so he always aims to just be able to pay them back with his hard work. He believes he owes his success to them, to those who took the time and listened to his songs back when he was still just a nobody in the industry.  
  
After being featured in one of the top rating dramas during that time, Baekhyun catapulted to fame and his sales went through the roof. Putting his name besides Earth on Fire (the artists themselves know the name is lame but it pertains to their superpowers that their management has assigned to them which the duo themselves want to forget about already), Chanyeol’s duo with Kyungsoo (who were already a year into their career) side by side in the charts. Sales even went up once competition was added into the equation, along with all the crazy fan drama.  
  
“But you know very well that we - _Park Chanyeol and I_ -” Baekhyun reiterates in case they miss his point, “are _not_ friends.” Baekhyun argues.  
  
“About that,” His CEO slowly starts, “I think it’s about time we put all that animosity behind, right? You’re twenty six now, Baekhyun, it’s time to grow up.” Kim Heechul finishes, eyes twinkling, probably already thinking of all the money he’s about to make.  
  
The small singer is about to complain some more (because holding onto the past is not childish behavior, okay) when he felt his phone vibrating inside his pocket. He picks it up, eyeing the people distracted in their own world before looking on his screen. Baekhyun frowns after reading the text message he just received and ignores the people in the room who started bickering once again after Jongdae (bless his soul) started to fight for him.  
  
Baekhyun returns his attention to his phone and after one last read of that text, he locks it and puts it back in his pocket. He clears his throat to get their attention and with clenched fists he utters the words he least expected to say ever since he stormed inside that door earlier.  
  
“I’ll do it.” He says, voice soft yet still firm. The bickering stops, everyone turns their bulging eyes to him, with mouths open and gaping like fishes, completely dumbfounded at this turn of events. They had thought they would have to beg before Baekhyun agrees to the project.  
  
“A..are you sure, Baekhyun?” Jongdae asks him, clearly confused as to this immediate change in his demeanor. Baekhyun is probably going to regret this sooner or later, but it’s not like he has a choice after that text, so he nods a yes to his manager. He and his manager exchange eye contact while Heechul and Jessica high five each other in celebration.  
  
“I knew you were going to come around, Baekhyun. You’re not my favorite for nothing.” Heechul says, beyond satisfied, not even wondering a little bit as to why his artist’s opinion suddenly changed. Baekhyun just suppresses his annoyance at this. And he thought they were friends at least, not just being a boss and his artist.  
  
“Anyway, I forgot I have another appointment, so may I excuse myself?” Baekhyun questions, and after receiving approval he immediately makes his way out, avoiding Jongdae’s questioning eyes. He himself doesn’t even know what he’s doing. He closes the door to the conference room with the three of them already discussing the new project.  
  
Baekhyun goes straight to the back entrance of their agency building. This place is a bit secretive since it’s hidden by the big trees surrounding their compound. Many artists from their company have their special someones pick them up here before they sashay into their magical land of love and secret relationships. It’s not like Baekhyun is one to judge anyway, seeing as he is also one of those artists waiting for their ride.  
  
Baekhyun straightens up from his crouching position by the door when he sees the approaching black car. He immediately opens the door and gets in the passenger seat, trying hard to ignore the other’s attempt at kissing his cheeks. The driver chuckles at his smaller lover and starts the engine, ignoring the ominous feelings of being followed.  
  
Baekhyun breaks his silence once they’re a couple of blocks away from his agency building with a threat to the other. “This better be worth it,” before turning to the other. Baekhyun can’t help but feel annoyed at that smirk playing on his lips. And he can’t help but get annoyed at himself even more for being so attracted to it too. _Get a hold of yourself, Byun. Dammit._ “Park Chanyeol.”  
  
“Babe, you know saying my name like that is not good for my health.” Chanyeol says, turning to him once they reach a stop light. “Makes me want to hear you scream it all night.”  
  
Chanyeol deserved the slap on his shoulder that the comment earned him. “Shu..t up!” Baekhyun huffs looking outside the window, feeling his cheeks reddening. You can’t blame him, the taller just got back from an overseas photoshoot for a magazine so he’s missing him a little bit. _A little bit too much, really._  
  
It also isn’t helping how Chanyeol just looks so hot while driving. Leaning against the door, Baekhyun slyly observes his boyfriend. Newly dyed brown hair ruffled sexily, aviator shades, finished with a bomber jacket with sleeves pulled up to his forearms showing his leather wrist watch and his very (sexily) prominent veins. Baekhyun may or may not have swallowed at the sight.  
  
He should be annoyed that the other did not even bother to hide his identity - no face masks, no snap backs pulled low over his eyes, no black hoodie. But how, when his boyfriend looks so delectable, it’s a miracle Baekhyun hasn’t jumped on Chanyeol yet.  
  
He has better self-control than that, thank you very much. Clearing his mind, he remembers the reason why he was riled up earlier before those feelings turned into -- okay, not gonna go there.  
  
Turning once again to his boyfriend, he asks. “Seriously, Park Chanyeol, what are you planning on doing?”  
  
“Relax babe.” Chanyeol sends him a teasing smile, eyes full of mischief and Baekhyun just twitches his eye at this. He knows the other is keeping a secret from him, he just can’t figure out why. His musing is interrupted when he suddenly felt a warm hand squeezing his. “Hey, babe, if you continue looking at me like that, this night isn’t going to end up innocent.” He frowns but Chanyeol just laughs at him.  
  
He looks down just in time to see Chanyeol’s much bigger hand intertwine with his slender fingers. Baekhyun takes a moment to admire the perfect fit of their hands before Chanyeol brings it up and gives it a peck. Baekhyun gets silent after that, heart thudding, he looks at his taller boyfriend and sees the love reflected on his honey like gaze. Chanyeol smiles at him, before focusing back on driving.  
  
And at this moment, Baekhyun can’t help but feel the overwhelming love and affection he feels for the other one. He gives a tiny squeeze back and looks outside the window as buildings go past his vision one after another. This comforting atmosphere surrounding them is one of the reasons why Baekhyun likes their arrangement. A secret relationship hidden from the public eye with their pseudo-rivalry-hate fuelled public relationship.  
  
Baekhyun knows the saying goes, ‘the more you hate, the more you love,’ but it’s not like they’re going to figure it out, right?  
  
  
  
  


♫♪♫

  
  
  
  


[BREAKING] Chart rivals Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun confirmed to have a collaboration

  
  
Undeniable music chart rivals Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun are reported to work on a song collaboration expected to break the charts. The song will be the title song for Baekhyun’s upcoming album.  
  
In a joint announcement by both of their agencies, Baekhyun and Chanyeol will be working on a love song. It is going to be released in two months after all the album preparations are done. Further details about the song are yet to be revealed.  
  
The two are known for their rivalry on the music charts and for being vocal about the dislike they have for each other. A year ago, Baekhyun even said in an interview that he wouldn’t want to work with the rapper/producer in a project. Maybe this project is a sign that their little rivalry is dwindling down and that a friendship is finally about to form for the top two stars in the industry.  
  
  
Comments:  
  
[+11,207, -614] Well, this is going to be interesting…. Did the reporter-nim mean the chart roofs? Because it’s definitely going to be hit.  
  
[+6,519, -64] they better have a good song title for this release or im suing  
  
[+5,519, -506] I can’t wait for this to happen!! I’m a fan of both and I can’t believe I have been blessed enough to witness this in my lifetime.  
  
[+4,321, -365] BAEKHYUN OPPA IS GOING TO BE THE BEST!!!! But why is he with that rapper….  
  
[+4,321, -365] EXCUSE ME, YOUR BAEKHYUN OPPA IS THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE QUESTIONED WHY IS he even here  
  
[+3,000, -100] There, there kids….. Don’t fight. Why can’t we just appreciate this moment without you guys fighting.  
  


♫♪♫

  
  
  
Baekhyun can’t help but giggle at the comments while reading them. A few hours after he agreed with the project, it seems like his agency already set out to work. Now it’s all over the news - how he and Chanyeol are supposedly going to break the charts and whatnot. It’s flattering and made him happy a little bit. He always checks the responses to his activities but this is just explosive.  
  
Park Chanyeol really does have a _magic touch,_ doesn’t he? Baekhyun blushes at the thought of the magic touch and how it led to his state of nakedness at the moment.  
  
Or he just has the whole Korea obsessed with him, Baekhyun supposes.  
  
This isn’t even going to be the first time their names appear on the same article, having been linked already ever since his career begun. But this is different, with the participation of them two in a project. They would be seen together, singing in one song, and maybe, promoting this together too.  
  
And most of all, he’s kinda scared about how will their fandoms react to this.  
  
Baekhyun, in his three-going-on-four-year career, never imagined this would happen. Especially with how they started, and how they decided to keep up their ‘enemies’ facade back when they started dating. They even agreed to keep it a secret from their managers, only having their bestest friends know about it.  
  
Going back to the article, Baekhyun notices that the amount of comments and upvotes it’s starting to have is slowly increasing. Comments ranging from excitement to shock and even some that are opposed to this, slowly make their way onto the site, garnering some thumbs up, while others - thumbs down. _Why are they even awake at this time of night?_ Baekhyun muses.  
  
“Hmmm.” Baekhyun’s musing was interrupted by a sudden arm wrapping around his waist, pulling his naked body closer to the other’s equally naked chest. (Surprise, surprise - the night really didn’t end up innocent.), feeling the deep rumble of the other’s voice as he gets tucked in against the taller one’s well sculpted chest. Those hours at the gym are definitely not making only Chanyeol’s fans happy.  
  
“What are you doing?” Chanyeol’s gruff voice asks, sleepiness still evident in his tone, which Baekhyun would never admit sent shivers down his spine. Even though he feels a little guilty, as the taller one probably woke up because he wasn’t able to control his laughter after reading the new comments added to the previous ones.  
  
“Just reading.” The singer answers his sleepy boyfriend, fingers splayed over the other’s chest, and starts to play with it. “The article about our collab just got released.”  
  
“Hmmm, and what do people think?”  
  
“They think our song should have a good song title.” Baekhyun laughs once he hears the other groan at his statement.  
  
“My song titles are not that bad, babe.” Chanyeol whines, making Baekhyun laugh out loud.  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes, of course, he would whine. Seriously, he’s dating a child. “Yes, they are.”  
  
“At least I’m taller.” Chanyeol argues back, grumbling in pain after receiving a swift kick on his shin from Baekhyun. “Ow, Baek! I’m sorry, no more height jokes, I promise.”  
  
Satisfied, Baekhyun tightens his hold around the other, placing his ear above Chanyeol’s heart to hear it beating. Chanyeol finds this habit of Baekhyun very cute. Two years of dating (secretly) and he still has this little habit of always wanting to hear his heartbeat.  
  
“I don’t know what your fascination about my heartbeat is,” Chanyeol says while nuzzling the puppy-like mop of hair, “But know that it’s beating just for you. Has been for two years now, baby.” Before planting a kiss right at Baekhyun’s crown.  
  
Baekhyun whines at the cheesiness of his boyfriend but nevertheless, he hides his blushing and burning face. “Don’t do that, you can’t do this to me.” Chanyeol grins, feeling his love for the singer in his arms overflowing.  
  
“Hey, Baek.” Chanyeol whispers. Baekhyun leans back to look the other in the eyes and Chanyeol immediately lets go of his waist to stroke Baekhyun’s cheeks. The smaller just stares at him confused, eyes looking for answers. It’s always been a thing of theirs, communicating silently. But this time Chanyeol needs to say what he’s about to say.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
They might be a secret to everyone around them but their feelings are true and as real as it can be. Inside the four walls of this room, Chanyeol can tell Baekhyun he loves him, hold him and make him feel just how much he can make Chanyeol’s life so much better with just one smile.  
  
“I love you too,” Baekhyun says back, perfectly understanding the messages hidden in the silence. As long as they know they are each other’s, everything will be okay. “Bad song naming skills included.” He teases.  
  
Chanyeol laughs before slowly leaning in, and Baekhyun closes his eyes already anticipating what’s going to happen. The moment their lips touch, soft, thin lips against Chanyeol’s thicker ones, Baekhyun swears he sees fireworks behind his eyes. Even if they’ve already kissed a hundred -- hell, a thousand -- times, it always feels like the first time, everytime.  
  
Baekhyun puts his hands on Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him closer. Chanyeol’s hand strokes his face while his left hand sneaks to his waist, bringing their bodies closer. Before falling asleep, however, Baekhyun mumbles, “Until when are we going to keep this a secret, Yeol?”  
  
“Soon, love. Real soon.” And plants one last kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, as a sign of his simple promise to his angel.  
  
  
  


♫♪♫

  
  
  
_Three years ago…_  
  
Baekhyun is fidgeting in the dressing room, trying to calm down his breathing and to clear his mind. Being nervous isn’t going to be good as he’s about to go out there on his first ever guesting on Happy Together. It’s a common knowledge that random questions that seem to catch one off guard are abundant in shows like these, so he needs to clear his mind to be able to think later.  
  
It’s not like he’s not made for this. Baekhyun, ever since he was a child, was basked in the attention of his aunts and uncles during family gatherings. Singing when they told him to, dancing when music was played and even acting when his grandparents needed some entertainment. Then he went to school and, as expected, also became the crush of everyone, capturing the hearts of his classmates and teachers. So his parents weren’t surprised when he auditioned and got in as a trainee.  
  
He’s made for this, Baekhyun undeniably is born to be a star and he’s going to get the top spot meant just for him. Even if it means being nervous for giving the wrong answers.  
  
Although he’s been perfectly coached by his agency on how to answer the possible questions that will be thrown at him, this will be his first one so there should be a leeway for mistakes, right? Not knowing an answer to one question would throw his career in another direction.  
  
“Baekhyun-ssi, who would you say is your ideal crush among celebrities right now?” The famous host asks him, making the entire audience mostly composed of his fans scream their lungs out. Well, this is easy, Baekhyun can answer this. After a while, a hush fell upon them, the whole crowd was anticipating for his answer. So, with a little breath, he opens his mouth to give them what they want.  
  
“Kim Jongin-ssi?” Giving the person his management told him to say, after all they came from the same agency so it’s actually a way of promoting him too. Jongin is younger than him but is an up and coming actor, having starred in many hit dramas already. Not to mention, a very hot and sexy actor. “Although he really is more like a younger brother to me.” Baekhyun winks to the cameras to tease them.  
  
The star chuckles when he hears the crowd ‘aww-ing’ at his answer. “Don’t worry, guys, you’re still the number one in my heart.” Before giving them his (slowly becoming famous) crescent eye smile.  
  
Baekhyun has been trained by his agency on answering questions like these: _“Are you dating?”, “Who’s your ideal type?”, “Any celebrity you would want to date?”_ So he’s been ready for that. A little bit of flirting with his fans, with a huge amount of humor is sure to make him get away from situations like these.  
  
Especially when answers for these are already prepared before hand. _“No, I’m loyal to my fans, somebody caring, cute and sweet”_ and _“Omo, I think all of my sunbae-nims and hoobae-nims are datable and ideal in their own ways.”_ Or a way to subtly promote another agency-mate of his, as long as it’ll reap good results for the agency.  
  
Plus, it’s not like the Korean entertainment industry is exactly nice to those who choose to divulge their dating status. There is that fear of losing his fans, of losing his momentum and ruining his burgeoning career. Big stars are often followed by Dispatch, _that_ paparazzi company that is willing to go through any lengths just to catch them into acts of hanging out with their colleagues or special someone.  
  
But, of course, it isn’t the end for this question. “Is he really just a little brother?” The host teases. “How about Park Chanyeol-ssi? Your names always are side by side on the charts.”  
  
Baekhyun laughs. _Damn, this isn’t part of the script._ “What about Chanyeol-ssi?”  
  
Chanyeol is another trending name in the industry right now. He’s in a duo with Do Kyungsoo, and together they make a band named Earth on Fire. Being a singer-songwriter with a very deep and beautiful voice that works well with Kyungsoo’s honey-like voice, their popularity is expected. Plus the fact that they’re both very handsome and charming in their own ways. Kyungsoo also sometimes acts in dramas while Chanyeol occasionally walks the runway, thanks to his tall stature.  
  
Ever since he debuted their songs have clashed once or twice on the charts, igniting fan wars from their fans as a result. Chanyeol’s also been dubbed as someone who has Midas’ touch, because everything he touches turns to gold. Dramas he sang the OST in, product endorsements reaching sky high increase in sales and breaking the music chart roofs every time he releases new music.  
  
“Chanyeol-ssi’s not really my type though.” He should’ve expected the hush that went through the whole studio. Laughing awkwardly, he adds, “Well, I don’t really think it’s gonna be a good relationship when our songs sometimes compete in the charts.”  
  
_And, well, that was Baekhyun’s first mistake._  
  
“I guess that was Baekhyun-ssi rejecting Chanyeol-ssi?” The host teases, further telling him about how Chanyeol answered affirmatively to a similar question. Well, damn. Baekhyun did not know about that. Panicking, Baekhyun just blurts out the first reason he can think of, “Who even names their songs like that though?”  
  
_And his second mistake._  
  
Baekhyun internally sighs when after saying that the hosts and the audience just laughed. It’s not like he meant to badmouth the songwriter in that way, but really, who titles a song, _‘Do it together’,_ right?  
  
Baekhyun buries himself under his blanket a few weeks after _that._ His management, Jongdae included, wasn’t happy about it and he got an earful for it. He just wants to forget about it all, really. But since sleep is still evading him and curiosity really kills the cat, he decides to check out the video of Chanyeol’s interview. His gut churns and slowly mortification seeps into him, _how could he be such an idiot?_  
  
The small singer watches how Chanyeol ( _who actually looks really good in this video, wow_ ) answered, _“Yes, I think Baekhyun-ssi is cute and amazing!”_ while giving the hosts and the audience his famous grin. Kyungsoo just sitting beside him being amused at this, and how the audience reacted. Some happy while some whining at the answer of his partner.  
  
He clicks on a more recent interview and feels the world slowly crushing down on him. He wishes the earth would just swallow him up and that they never ever cross paths. “ _But Baekhyun-ssi said in an interview that he wouldn’t date you.”_ The host in the video asks a slowly turning embarrassed Chanyeol while his owl-eyed friend laughs at him. _“Oh then, I’m taking it back too, I don’t want to date him.”_ Chanyeol on his laptop screen jokes. _“He’s too short for me anyway.”_  
  


♫♪♫

  
  
The day Baekhyun dreads (or anticipates) has come when he sees himself being transported to the recording building of Chanyeol’s company. For reasons not told to him, the recording for the song would be done there. Chanyeol hasn’t told him anything about it too, Baekhyun thinks he’s hiding something from him. Any kind of persuasion to tell him these details didn’t work on his boyfriend.  
  
Although he has heard the demo of the song already and liked it, the details such as who composed it is still unknown to Baekhyun. For everyone around them, their managers and their agencies, this will be their first meeting. Baekhyun admits that he has always wanted this to happen, never knowing if it’s gonna happen someday. So he’s jumpy and also shy. It’s one thing that your boyfriend hears your song after it’s been done but to have him there while you work your best….  
  
_What if he won’t like it in the end? Will he cancel this collaboration? What if he falls out of love with me? What if-_  
  
“Baekhyun, we’re here.” Jongdae interrupts Baekhyun’s internal panic. The singer looks out of the car window and sees the big, glass building of XO entertainment. Baekhyun exhales slowly and opens the door. Chanyeol’s last text to him flashing in his mind, _“See you later, baby, can’t wait for you to blow me away. And I meant that innocently. Haha. I love you.”_  
  
♪  
  
“Are you excited?” Jongdae asks Baekhyun while walking towards the building to meet up with their CEO. Since this is the first time a collaboration with the two companies is happening - and since they are considered rivals - their boss decided to join them today. Apparently, they’re going to have a meeting with Chanyeol’s CEO first, too. Baekhyun anticipates how their CEOs would interact, they say there were some history between them too which wouldn’t surprise the singer at all.  
  
His Heechul hyung, or boss (sometimes), has always been teasing the XO entertainment’s company as being someone with “no jams.” Kim Jonghyun is younger and more serious than CB entertainment’s CEO. His wide success is credited to his musical talent and perfectionist personality, while Kim Heechul always attacks him on variety shows for being boring and dull which made the public think about them as rivals.  
  
_Seriously, he and Heechul hyung shouldn’t attend any more variety shows,_ Baekhyun thinks.  
  
“Yo, my favorite artist is here!” Baekhyun rolls his eyes at this greeting. As expected of his president to immediately feel at home anywhere. “We are about to meet Park Chanyeol, B. Are you nervous? Excited?” Heechul chatters nonstop after flanking his side.  
  
“I think you’re more excited than him, boss.” Jongdae snickers. “Or are you more excited to see your rival once again?”  
  
“Yah! I am not!” Heechul lets go of Baekhyun and turns to his artist’s cheeky manager. “Although I do want to tease that brat more.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, why is he so childish?  
  
They enter the conference room first before going to the recording studio to have a little talk and interaction with the singers. Once inside, they see Chanyeol and Jonghyun already seated and discussing something but falling silent when they hear them come in.  
  
Jonghyun immediately stands up followed by Chanyeol, who instantly sought Baekhyun’s eyes the moment he entered. Baekhyun looks away, already feeling the blush creeping on his face, and inaudibly clears his throat (and mind). Heechul makes a commotion by running to Jonghyun and giving him a hug, making the younger of the two groan, and all the other people in the room laugh. Chanyeol sneaks in a wink and a little smile once their eyes accidentally met when no one was looking.  
  
“My dongsaeng, Jonghyun, it is nice to see you again.” Heechul says after letting him go. “Same, hyung. But can you not crush me like that again, I couldn’t breathe for a second.”  
  
“Nonsense!” The older dismisses before putting his arms around Baekhyun, “I think it’s time we have our artists meet each other, this is my pride, Byun Baekhyun.” He introduces, making the said singer blush.  
  
“Hi, CB entertainment’s pride, I’m Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol says before offering his hand for a shake. Heechul squeals while Jonghyun smiles proudly as their hands shake. Jongdae is also beaming happily in the side. All of them, however, missed the teasing glint in Chanyeol’s eyes and the way Baekhyun rolled his eyes at this affectionately.  
  
After exchanging all the pleasantries needed, they all sat down to discuss the plans with Chanyeol sneaking glances here and there and Baekhyun reciprocating it with glares. Chanyeol needs to behave before their management catches them. Jongdae is already sending him weird glances, Baekhyun is wondering if he saw those weird antics of this giant. Baekhyun hopes he didn’t.  
  
When all of them were about to stand up to head to the recording room, Baekhyun voices out the question he’s always been wondering about. “Before we go, I just wanna ask who was the composer of the song? It’s beautiful.”  
  
Without missing a beat, Jonghyun says. “Oh, it was Chanyeol. I’m glad you liked it, he was so nervous about whether you’ll dislike it or not. I hope the title, ‘Heaven’, is acceptable?” He teases, making his giant talent whine.  
  
To say Baekhyun is shocked is an understatement. _This giant has been keeping secrets from me, he is so dead later._  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol are left alone inside the room as the others have already gone ahead of them.  
  
“So ‘Heaven’, huh? When were you planning on telling me?” Although his tiny boyfriend is smiling, Chanyeol felt a shiver of fear run through his body at his stare. “There better be a good reason for this.”  
  
Making sure the door is locked, Chanyeol goes to the singer and wraps him in his arms. “It was a surprise.” He says, pouting and shifting into his puppy persona. “Were you? Was it a success, huh?”  
  
Baekhyun pinches the other’s arms around him before nodding slightly and tiptoeing to plant a peck on the other’s lips. “Yes, it was.” Chanyeol beams, an overflowing feeling of being proud radiating through him. “I am so glad the inspiration of my song liked it.”  
  
  


♫♪♫

  
  
  
_Two years ago…_  
  
Baekhyun does a little cute victory dance when he was able to blend in the crowd without one person screaming his name. Clad in his black Supreme hoodie, hood all the way up, paired with black skinny jeans, and hidden behind a black facemask, the young star makes his way to the concert grounds.  
  
It’s a rare night of freedom (well, he specifically asked - read: begged - his manager that he has to have this night free) for the star. Baekhyun really wanted to attend one of his favorite artist’s concerts but didn’t want to be recognized. He found his seat thirty minutes before the concert started, opting to go there a little late. He spares a minute to glance at his seatmates, one as covered as him busy playing a game on his phone while the one on his other side is talking to his date for the night.  
  
Baekhyun shrugs, different people, different ways of attending a concert. Smiling wildly and looking at the stars (as it is held in an open ground venue), he silently thanks them for this chance to see his favorite artist. This must be what his fans feel like whenever they get tickets to his concert.  
  
“Yesssss.” Baekhyun shouts along with the crowd once the lights were dimmed, signalling the start of the concert. Baekhyun wants to let go of all inhibitions he has, tonight he is free to be a fan and to enjoy it without his agency breathing down his neck.  
  
Midway through the concert Baekhyun hears it, that deep and soothing voice coming from the man to his right. The one who’s sporting the same look as him. Not wanting to be creepy, Baekhyun just keeps side glancing him, hoping to get a glimpse of the man’s face. Not having any luck with it though, but he notes the man’s tall stature. He must be six foot tall or even more with the way he towers over him.  
  
For the rest of the concert, Baekhyun kept on noticing his voice while singing along to the singers onstage. There’s just something on his voice that makes the star want to hear more, even if it makes him confused, believing to have heard it somewhere before. _Who is this person and how is his voice this beautiful?_ Baekhyun’s heart skips a beat at that last thought.  
  
The moment the concert ends Baekhyun turns to his side to confront his seatmate only to see that he’s already started to move. Walking a little bit faster, Baekhyun grabs the arms of the person to stop him. “E-excuse me, Mr…”  
  
The moment their eyes met, they kinda knew who the other was. Baekhyun lets go of his hand and wishes that the earth would open up and swallow him.  
  
“Baekhyun-ssi?” The guy, revealing himself to be Chanyeol once he’s taken off his mask, asks. “It is you!” He beams while Baekhyun just keeps being quiet, silently berating himself for his actions. _It is all his voice’s fault!!_ “Do you want to go somewhere?” Chanyeol offers. “Before anyone recognizes us here.”  
  
They find themselves a little while later in a nondescript coffee shop, each enjoying a cup of hot chocolate while perfectly enjoying each other’s company. Baekhyun sometimes gets moments of just staring at a very animated Chanyeol telling him stories about his life complete with eye crinkling smile. A smile that contrary to being scary (as what his fans always commented) is very adorable in the shorter singer’s eyes.  
  
“You know…” Baekhyun starts gaining the attention of the taller, “You would be the least person I would expect to be at the concert so I’m just surprised that it was you.”  
  
“A good surprise, I hope.” Chanyeol winks before sipping on his hot chocolate. “What do you mean with that though?”  
  
“I didn’t really think it’s your genre…?” Chanyeol’s sudden laughter confuses Baekhyun. “Why are you laughing? Yah!”  
  
“Do you actually listen to our songs, Byun?” Chanyeol asks kindly, a fond look on his eyes. Different from what you would expect from someone who asks that kind of a question.  
  
“Well, honestly, no.”  
  
Chanyeol gasps and pretends to start to leave before Baekhyun clutches on his arms. “Sorry, sorry! It’s just the titles aren’t really... appealing?”  
  
“Haven’t you heard the phrase “don’t judge the book by it’s cover”? Though in this case it should be ‘don’t judge the song by it's awesome title.” Baekhyun is about to explain himself when the songwriter stops him with a chuckle. “Just kidding, Baek. Can I call you that?” Chanyeol pauses for Baek’s answer and continues after receiving a nod. “That’s the reason you mentioned in that interview too. Just which song of mine did you not like the title of?”  
  
Baekhyun blushes before nodding and answering in a meek voice. “I mean, ‘Do it together’ really didn’t go so well with me.”  
  
“It wasn’t even a full song!!” Chanyeol despairs. “It was just a joke between Sehun and me.” Sehun is one of his friends from the company but he does modelling/acting instead. They did this rap song for fun and so that the tall noodle (as Chanyeol likes to call him) can have a background music for one of his dance videos.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” The shorter says, bowing his head in mortification and complete embarrassment.  
  
“No, it’s okay, really. Though… Do you know that you broke my heart with that?” Chanyeol giggles at the shorter’s shocked expression. “I’ve had a crush on you, Mr. Baekhyun. But you chose to break my heart.”  
  
Baekhyun blushes and his heart just won’t stop beating so hard. He feels like his heart wants to escape his body, leave him and maybe end up on the hands of this man sitting in front of him. Because from the moment he heard that voice, he admits, a little part of his heart has been taken.  
  


♫♪♫

  
  
  
“Asa!!” Baekhyun smiles, face radiating with so much happiness while scrolling through the charts. His album, the one with his song with Chanyeol, just got released. Seeing it top the charts, although he did hope and wish for it to happen, is still overwhelming to him. Aside from achieving another all-kill, it’s also getting good comments so far, making him happier and easing his nervousness. And it’s even more special because he shares this achievement with his most important person, finally.  
  
“As expected of my babies, always taking care of me.” He coos at his phone, feeling intense gratefulness for the support from his fans and Chanyeol’s too. Baekhyun thought their little animosity towards each other would hinder them from supporting ‘Heaven’ but now Baekhyun knows better than to doubt his fans. How could he be so lucky, really?  
  
He hastily captures a screencap to post on his instagram to thank his fans. People might say monitoring the charts to see the results is being full of himself but Baekhyun doesn’t care. He’s always checking the charts because he knows good results isn’t only his achievement but of those who worked with him behind the scenes.  
  
Sweet fans, a sweet boyfriend, and an ultra sweet career. _What more could he ask for?_  
  
After finishing his message, full with his aegyo and overflowing elation, he was about to tag Chanyeol in his message when he realized he couldn’t. He can’t thank him like this, he can’t freely express his expression of love and joy because in the public eye they’re not like that.  
  
_Well, there’s something Baekhyun could ask for, their freedom._  
  
  
A few days later, Baekhyun is promoting alone for their song as Chanyeol is shooting for a magazine overseas. Aside from their recent collaboration that yielded good results (the song was beautiful and just thinking about it is making Baekhyun want to fly because of bliss), a recent issue has also sent the whole industry into chaos. Good chaos, anyway.  
  
Jongin, the one he said he’ll date over Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo, the giant’s partner in his duo, are reportedly dating. Having the fans dub them as KaiSoo (Kai taken from one of Jongin’s most prominent roles) and making them torn between feeling sad or happy.  
  
Baekhyun is happy for their best friends but he also kinda wishes they could be like that too. Openly (as open as they can be) dating and with the public knowing that they belong together. Chanyeol belongs to him and he to the giant.  
  
“Now that your ideal type is already taken by Kyungsoo…” the host starts his question, “How about dating Chanyeol?”  
  
The whole audience laughs at the question, including him. If only they knew, nobody would be laughing like this.  
  
  
“Why are you sad, baby?” Chanyeol’s static voice sounds through the connection. Overseas phone calls are shitty but just hearing his giant’s voice, Baekhyun’s heart already feels lighter. Even if only for a little bit. The singer burrows deeper into his sheets, feeling drained from that interview earlier that day.  
  
“How do you even know I’m sad, you’re not here.” He whines in answer, pouting more when Chanyeol just laughs on the other line. “Yah! You big-eared giant!”  
  
“I can hear it in your voice.” Chanyeol says softly and Baekhyun just melts. How can someone a thousand miles away from him manage to make him smile and be okay. A simple message like this and he keeps on falling in love more. “I know you’re blushing now but can you please answer me.”  
  
“I am not!!” Baekhyun huffs and Chanyeol laughs. The smaller can hear how tired the other feels. Time difference also isn’t helping them in this case. Chanyeol probably woke up earlier just to be able to call him even if he’s as tired as he is.  
  
“So what is it?” Chanyeol softly asks after a couple of minutes of silence. Knowing there’s no escape from this discussion, Baekhyun gathers his breath and, clutching his sheets closer to him, answers his boyfriend.  
  
“Do you ever wonder what would happen if our relationship gets revealed too?”  
  
“Is this because of Kyungsoo and Jongin?”  
  
Baekhyun nods, and realizing the other wasn’t there with him, answers with a meek yes. “It’s just that now everyone knows they’re together, and they can be happy out and about.”  
  
“We’re always out and about.” Chanyeol says, causing Baekhyun to snort.  
  
“Sneaking around with our hoodies pulled all the way over our heads isn’t being ‘out and about,’ Chanyeol.”  
  
A soft hum settles between the two lovers separated by physical distance but never when it comes to their hearts. “A-are you ready, Baekhyun? Because I’ve been… since the beginning.”  
  
Baekhyun sits up as fast as lightning after hearing this. “Y-you… what?”  
  
“I’m ready, I’ve been ready, all I need is for you to be ready too.” Chanyeol’s voice sounds so sure and Baekhyun’s heart thuds faster. “I just want it to be on our own terms, no paparazzi involved.”  
  
“My fans are ready, they love me and I know yours do too.” Chanyeol chuckles. “If the way they defend and support you till the end of the world is any indication. You just need to be ready, babe.”  
  
“I-I am.” Baekhyun murmurs.  
  
“Can’t hear you, baby. Say it a little louder you know this signal is shi--”  
  
“I am ready, Yeol. I love you and I want everyone to know too.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  


♫♪♫

  
  
  
“Baekhyun-ssi?” A sudden question is heard inside the dressing room along with two raps on the door. Baekhyun looks towards the door and sees Kyungsoo standing rather sheepish and immediately breaks into a wide smile.  
  
“Kyungsoo!” The singer with his famous heart shaped smile laughs once he is crushed into the other’s arms, showing his perfect lips.  
  
“Hey.” Kyungsoo adds before returning the hug to his dear friend. “What’s with the -ssi?” Baekhyun questions affronted. “What happened to our friendship?” The famous singer exaggerates, drawing a laugh from Kyungsoo. “You know that I have to be formal in case somebody hears, right?”  
  
“Ah, right! But still…” Baekhyun frowns, turning into an actual representation of a puppy. “There’s no one here, so don’t be so formal with me.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s gaze softens at this adorableness. No wonder he got his best friend wrapped around his (pretty) fingers. After updating each other with their latest activities, as they haven’t been able to hang out lately. Both singers were busy with their recent releases and Kyungsoo even managed to deal with having his relationship out in the open. It has been tough, but here they are still closer than ever.  
  
Their friendship started after a couple of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s dates. When it was pretty obvious to the both of them that they wanted something more and they were willing to go through with it. The first step had been to introduce each other to their best friends. Baekhyun to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to Jongin. Funny how they also ended up dating each other.  
  
“Okay, okay, just stop pouting, you big puppy.” Kyungsoo, as expected, rolls his eyes at his friend’s antics. “You and Chanyeol really deserve each other. I can expect more puppy-like offsprings to annoy me in the future.” The shorter of the two teases, making Baekhyun blush and whine at the implication of the statement.  
  
“Anyway, I’m here to wish you luck for your performance later.” Baekhyun who has taken back his seat in front of the mirror suddenly breaks from his stoic expressions and looks nervous. “Do you think your fans will like it? The performance?”  
  
Kyungsoo goes over and taps the other’s shoulders. “Of course, they will, Baek. Everyone loves you and I’m sure our fans will end up loving you too.” He says encouragingly. “After all, Chanyeol is very much in love with you so I’m sure they will be too.”  
  
“I’m just gonna ask, before everything else, do you love Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo starts, tone very serious. “Are you willing to go through anything for him?”  
  
Baekhyun, although thoroughly confused at his friend’s strange behaviour, nods and meets the other’s famous owl-like eyes. “Yes, I do.”  
  
“I love him.”  
  
  


♫♪♫

  
  
  
Baekhyun, for all the times he’s had to perform in front of thousands of audiences before, is fretting with nerves at this moment. While waiting for his performance to come, he decided to wait backstage and watch Earth on Fire own the stage. Chanyeol plays the guitar so mesmerizingly while Kyungsoo croons the thousands of fans watching them. Tiny white lights filling up the stadium, each light equal to one person who loves and believes in them so much.  
  
And each of those tiny white lights is the reason why Baekhyun feels like his heart is on a race. Much as he’s used to perform, it was almost always with an audience where the majority were his fans, but this time it’s not. In fact, these are all Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s fans, which, if recent developments hadn’t happened, probably would hate him. They probably still do but Baekhyun hopes it is significantly lower than before.  
  
Hearing the last notes slowly fading away, Baekhyun jumps a few times to ease his nerves. Kyungsoo gives him a reassuring hug and a small pat on the back as good luck. Looking at the other side of the stage, away from the eyes of the audience, Chanyeol raises a thumbs up in his direction and mouths words Baekhyun is sure to be, “I love you.”  
  
Knowing that this was all he wanted, Baekhyun takes that tiny step towards the dark stage. Amid the hush and the overwhelming atmosphere of anticipation, being able to feel that Chanyeol is there to back him up and support him, is enough reassurance for him. There’s no need to be afraid - after all, this is their song, and this is their moment to own it.  
  
Once Chanyeol and Baekhyun are already in their respective positions for their performance, the crowd cheers and, as the spotlight focuses on him, Baekhyun raises his mic and gets ready. They are performing ‘Heaven’ for the first time in front of a live audience. They originally weren’t supposed to perform it live, in fact, they had skipped all music show promotions even if they were nominated (and won, of course) almost all of them. A sudden request from Chanyeol to perform it in their concert, however, changed it.  
  
Baekhyun, at first, was hesitant but one pouty look from his boyfriend and the fight was over. Chanyeol left Baekhyun’s apartment that day with a big happy smile on his face before confirming to his management about a last minute change on their set list. Though the catch is that they will only do it once, on the last day, because Baekhyun is busy with other arrangements too.  
  
The singer tried to ask why he suddenly wanted to do this but his tall boyfriend just winked at him, saying it’s a secret. If only he wasn’t going to another country to hold a concert then Baekhyun would’ve probably made him sleep on the couch. This is, in any way, not proof of how weak he is to that puppy pout, nope. So they decided to make it the finale, singing it as the last song on the last day of their concert.  
  
_“Hello, angel, you’re like a painting  
You’re all I see when I look to the skies  
City street lights, even if the lights go out  
And the moon disappears, it’s bright because  
I have a star that fell from the skies  
And it’s you” _  
  
The moment Chanyeol sings the first lines, Baekhyun turns around and stares at him. Their eyes meet and the smaller singer is struck by how much emotion is within those orbs staring straight back at him. Baekhyun is mesmerized by Chanyeol, tuning out all the cheers and screams surrounding them, as if they are the only ones in the stadium. In the world, even. Being able to watch him sing with so much passion always makes him fall a little bit more in love. And he realizes as he’s about to sing the next lines that, sharing the same stage as him is a feeling he never thought he needed.  
  
_“I keep laughing for some reason every night  
Even when I close my eyes, I can’t sleep  
I spend the entire night with thoughts of you  
Your sparkling smile lets me breathe  
Probably you, you”_  
  
Every time Baekhyun sings his lines, the thoughts of their relationship always appears at the forefront of his mind. How a simple coincidence in attending the same concert ended up with this loving relationship he has with Chanyeol. A relationship with a soft, dumb and lovable giant that has so much love to give to everyone and he’s lucky he’s been one of the lucky recipients of this love.  
  
Chanyeol, to Baekhyun’s surprise and utter confusion, slowly takes his hand and intertwines their fingers without breaking their eye contact. This simple act sends Baekhyun’s emotions into a whirlwind but he’s also unable to break their gaze, as if some force is pulling his attention to Chanyeol and Chanyeol only.  
  
_“I’m sure you have wings hidden behind your back  
Anyone can tell you’re my angel  
I can fly as long as I’m with you”_  
  
Baekhyun thankfully finishes the whole song, hitting all the notes perfectly even when his heart is hammering so much. Chanyeol just squeezes his hand and gives him a reassuring smile. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do, he can hear everyone whispering, as confused as he is about the current situation right now.  
  
Before he can ask the other what is going on in his mind, Chanyeol brings the microphone to his lips and speaks. “Hey, Baekhyun, remember how we first met?” Baekhyun’s eyes widen before giving a nod after a squeeze to his hand. “It was a surprise for the both of us, how even though you publicly said you didn’t like my music, we ended up in that same venue appreciating the same music.”  
  
“What’s even more amazing is how that night, after talking and getting to know each other, I thought my whole world shifted.” Baekhyun feels his eyes welling up with tears as his boyfriend slowly speaks. Is he doing what I think he’s doing? “We spent a good amount of time inside a tiny cafe, and boy, every time you laughed at my corny jokes, I swear - you steal a piece of my heart.”  
  
“Chan- wha-”  
  
“And when we were walking home one time after one of our usual late night dates,” the crowd gasps but the two lovers on stage didn’t even notice them, so immersed in their own world. “When we were walking under the veil of the dark, with the moon guiding our way, you were walking ahead of me jumping and doing those cute little actions you have a habit of doing, like a puppy.” Baekhyun’s eyes widen when he sees Chanyeol tearing up.  
  
“That’s when I knew, Baek. That’s when I knew that this person walking ahead of me is someone who is going to be very special to me.” Chanyeol sniffs but smiles when Baekhyun reaches up using his other hand to wipe the tear that managed to drop. “You are an angel sent to me from heaven, baby. And I couldn’t be more thankful for you.”  
  
At this point Baekhyun is already crying too. Almost to the point of sobbing, which he was about to do if only he didn’t suddenly hear the sudden thunderous applause. He completely forgot they were on a concert stage, and that there were fans watching that exchange. Shocked, he checks to see how the fans reacted only to see some of them at the same state as him.  
  
“I-...I” Baekhyun gulps and tries again. “Chanyeol, what are you doing?”  
  
“This?” Chanyeol answers, letting Baekhyun’s hand go and slowly cupping his cheeks. “This is me telling the world how much I love you.”  
  
Everyone in the venue breaks out into an applause, some fans even crying at this. It’s one thing to know your idol is dating but having him trust you enough to tell it directly is special and overwhelming. So they cry, and cry for the love that is so beautiful they were lucky enough to witness. They cry for the future, a future where they would make sure to protect these two individuals no matter what happens.  
  
  
  
  
Needless to say, it was all over the news by the moment the concert ended. And a certain manager fainted at the unbelievable news.  
  
  
  


♫♪♫

  
  
  
“Baekhyun, all set for the award show later?” Jongdae enters the dressing room, not meeting his talent’s eyes. He’s still feeling sad and displeased over the fact that Baekhyun hid this secret from him for two years. He unconsciously pouts at this thought which the singer, of course, notices.  
  
“Jongdae-yah, you know I didn’t mean it like that…” Baekhyun pouts too, already getting teary eyed at the fact that he hurt one of his best friends. But he couldn’t divulge his secret when he and Chanyeol both agreed to keep it within their tight circle only.  
  
Jongdae sighs, not really being able to take it when the other is sad. “It’s okay, I understand.” Baekhyun’s grin is slowly showing itself when, “But no secrets ever again! Do you understand? I don’t need surprises like that ever again!”  
  
“I promise.” Even raising his right hand to add effect.  
  
“Anyway, are you all set?” The manager queries once again. Sora, the make up artist, however, suddenly bursts into the room, disturbing their conversation. “Oh, you’re here! Is Baek ready yet?”  
  
“Of course, why wouldn’t he be?” She answers. “I just need to add something else.” Dabbing some more make up onto the artist’s face, making it glow more.  
  
Baekhyun senses that his friend is agitated ever since he entered the room. Eyes never leaving his phone and always spacing out for a minute before typing furiously. “What’s happening?”  
  
Jongdae raises his head and appraises the other’s look, stalling some time. “You look great, Baek! The media is going to have a feast later.” His phone pings and his attention goes back to it, making Baekhyun’s suspicion rise.  
  
“Jongdae, what is going on?” Sora stops dabbing whatever material she was applying onto his face when she realizes the serious tone of the star.  
  
Jongdae also does as he looks up and meets Baekhyun’s eyes in the mirror. Gulping and as calmly as he can, he starts to say, “the media is probably going to have something else to feast on tonight?”  
  
“Is that a question?” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, arms still crossed while his manager squirms in his seat. “You remember you are going up against Chanyeol for what… Best OST, was it?” Jongdae begins nonchalantly. At least trying to be one.  
  
Baekhyun frowns at that. “Yes? Why does it matter? We’re also up for best collaboration…” If this was the same situation as before they revealed their relationship, then Baekhyun would understand the commotion. The prospect of them going against each other always gets everyone and their mothers involved. Anything to add more to their ‘rivalry’.  
  
But they ended that one already though. Baekhyun blushes when remembering what happened once again. “He’s not attending the show later,” He starts to say confidently but it slowly diminishes when he sees Jongdae’s expression. “...right?”  
  
“And done!” Sora exclaims after resuming her work earlier. She looks so proud of her work that Baekhyun and Jongdae turn to look at her creation. Jongdae gasps and claps for Sora for a job well done. “Now this is the reason why all eyes will be on oppa!”  
  
“Good job, as always, Sora-ssi.” The small star gasps, eyes full of wonder upon seeing his reflection.“You heard her, Jongdae, it’s expected that people will be looking at me tonight.”  
  
“Stop smirking, Byun, you probably won’t be smiling once you know why they’ll be more interested later.” Jongdae conveys once the make up artist has left the room. “I should probably tell Heechul hyung to add more security later.”  
  
“No? Why? Is there something different later?” Baekhyun asks, still admiring himself in the mirror. “Also hyung, really? Our boss won’t be too happy about us being too cozy with him.” He comments, causing Jongdae to roll his eyes. He can call their boss anything he wants after all the mess he has to clean up for him.  
  
“Park Chanyeol -- your Park Chanyeol -- just confirmed attendance to the award show last minute.” He announces already expecting the flash of panic on the other’s eyes before the -  
  
“He what?!!!”  
  
-that. “Breathe, Baekhyun.” Jongdae calmly coaxes the slowly-panicking singer to relax.  
  
“What d-do you mean he’s attending?” Baekhyun stutters. “He said he wouldn’t go!! That he has a schedule and he won’t be able to!???” Baekhyun is going to strangle his boyfriend later. Well, he’s going to kiss him first since he missed him so much, but after that. Stop distracting yourself, Byun!!!!  
  
“According to his manager, his schedule just got cancelled and he decided to attend the show in exchange.” Jongdae is busy typing on his phone while saying this. “So yeah, I’m just warning you that he’s attending. And that you’ll have more security later just in case.”  
  
“Oh my god! This is not supposed to happen! What the hell is Chanyeol thinking?” Baekhyun screams in the room. He tries calling his boyfriend but he only gets through to voicemail.  
  
“Oppa, I didn’t know this was supposed to be your first appearance with Chanyeol-oppa?” Sora rushes back in and panicking. “We need to make sure you’re perfect!!!”  
  
“How did you even know?” Baekhyun asks, stupefied at the turn of events. Sora stops with her fussing for a moment before she starts comparing different sets of suits for Baekhyun to wear. “Simple. It was all over twitter when I opened it thirty minutes ago. The power of social media makes news travel fast.” She explains. “How about this Gucci suit, oppa? Can you try it on?”  
  
Baekhyun does as he’s told although his mind is still reeling on the possible directions this award show could go. The reactions and commotion that’s about to result from this one. “Ah! That’s right. A lot of pictures also started popping up left and right ever since they came out.” Sora suddenly exclaims.  
  
“What kind of pictures, Sora-yah?” Jongdae asks once he’s finished with talking to their boss. Apparently, his boss is very much okay with this current predicament of theirs. “What kind of… pictures...?” Baekhyun stutters. He thought nothing of their past secret relationship was captured and would be revealed. “Oh, just stuff like how Baekhyun oppa entering this black car, clad in black Chanyeol and Baekhyun oppas going bowling and some even say they saw you snowboarding...”  
  
Baekhyun suddenly chokes and starts to heave. “Oppa, are you okay?” “Baekhyun!” His manager and stylist shout in unison. Baekhyun gives a thumbs up to show he’s okay, slowly taking deep breaths to calm himself down. “I’m okay.”  
  
“Are you sure?” One of them asks and Baekhyun just nods. They continue talking about the pictures Sora mentioned to have been released online. Allegedly, releasing of these pictures were because of Dispatch. They’ve been hiding their pictures but wanted to blackmail their company for pay or release it themselves as an exclusive. Baekhyun and Chanyeol voluntarily revealing their relationship, however, jeopardized everything.  
  
After hearing what Sora has just said, Baekhyun is now a nervous wreck. He didn’t expect that someone had found out about them and even followed them during their night trysts. Just when he thought their secret car rides during the middle of the night will continue to be their little secret. The thought of that just made him sad. Baekhyun’s phone vibrates, interrupting him from his inner thoughts. He reads the message and feels a little bit better.  
  
How come Chanyeol always knows when and just exactly how to make him better?  
  
From: Channie  
To: Baekkie  
  
Hey, baby, whatever happens, you know I’m always here, right?  
I love you. Don’t worry too much~ <3  
  
A simple message like that manages to bring a smile back on Baekhyun’s beautiful yet frowning face. _Why am I so whipped over this giant, goddammit._  
  


♫♪♫

  
  
  
Chanyeol parks his black Bentley Flying Spur at the beginning of the red carpet. He’s already anticipating the unending camera flashes he’s about to experience once he leaves the comfort of his car. His manager didn’t really want him to attend this show even after his schedule got cancelled due to reasons unknown to him. But he sees this as the perfect opportunity to show people how much he’s willing to go through for his tiny, little boyfriend.  
  
The singer-song writer gathers all his confidence to be able to face the pack of wolves ready to devour him and his partner. But what the heck, as long as he has Baekhyun’s trust and love, he can get through anything. Seemingly endless red carpet included.  
  
Chanyeol thought he would be walking the red carpet with Kyungsoo but his partner had ditched him for his boyfriend. So much for being best friends and being always there to support each other. The fascination towards himself and Baekhyun has reached new heights ever since they revealed to have been dating secretly.  
  
But the reaction was just something else. It was explosive, for lack of a better word. Everyone started looking for clues from past interviews and concert ments. Of moments between them in same events attended but where they had zero interaction.  
  
Humans, Chanyeol thinks, they truly see anything they want even in something where nothing happened. Even if they were dating secretly, he and Baekhyun have always managed to make sure nothing slipped and that their secret remains as is, until such time that they were ready to reveal it.  
  
His musing is interrupted when he sees Junmyeon, his manager, slowly walking towards his car. Chanyeol switches the ignition off, and prepares himself for one last time. He unplugs his car keys and carefully opens the door, perfectly exiting the car.  
  
“Is he here yet?” Chanyeol asks Junmyeon while watching the current celebrity posing for pictures by the backdrop of the show. “Not yet, but he’s already near.” Junmyeon informs him, watching him with questioning eyes. “Are you sure about this, Yeol?”  
  
“Of course, I am.” The giant answers, a big teasing grin present on his face. “Take care of my baby, hyung!” Slowly doing his own walk down the carpet.  
  
“Hmph. You take care out there with the wolves.” Junmyeon whispers, making sure that he wouldn’t be heard by the said wolves. When he hears the laughter of his favorite star, he enters the car and slowly drives it off the path. Junmyeon can’t help but feel proud over his favorite’s decision.  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol makes sure to please the media and fans who’ve been waiting for his famous smile - teeth-rich, twitchy and super wide - while posing in the middle of the carpet. He faces them and, holding his fingers up in a V-pose, gives them his cheeky signature pose. Cute, like a giant puppy but still super sexy, if he says so himself.  
  
_“Mr. Park!! Mr. Park!!! Look here! Look in my camera.”  
  
“One more pose, Chanyeol-ssi.”  
  
“Where is Byun Baekhyun right now?”  
  
“Why did you decide to reveal your relationship now?”  
  
“Is marriage in the near future for you both?” _  
  
  
The incessant shouts of his name and never ending camera flashes are nothing out of the ordinary for Park Chanyeol. This is just a part of the job even if it could get thoroughly exhausting with the unending stream of questions thrown at him left and right.  
  
But he loves his job, very much so. He loves doing his passions and making other people happy while on it. He loves that he gets to compose, sing and release songs that he hopes touch other people’s lives and somehow makes them feel a little bit better. He loves his fans who always support him and are always there for him with whatever new project he decides to come up with.  
  
The celebrity world is something else, that’s something Chanyeol realized when he first debuted in the singing duo. In the beginning, it was just a wish and a dream for him. He just wanted to be one of those “people” he saw on the television when he was a kid but he never really thought he’s going to end up as one. He was determined to study music in college and, hopefully, write for his favorite singers, he just never thought this would be the result.  
  
And now here he is, Park Chanyeol, the multi-awarded and multi-talented singer (together with his partner). He is the number one celebrity when it comes to popularity, a post that he shares with Baekhyun too. He is a household name, a lot of advertisements being played all over the city have his face on them.  
  
  
So he smirks, and owns the moment. He is the Park Chanyeol after all. His eyes glint once he sees the familiar black van at the other end of the red carpet. He hopes Baekhyun doesn’t kill him for what he’s about to do as he turns back to where he walked from and approaches the car.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun has just arrived at the venue together with Jongdae and Sora. He looks outside the window to see Chanyeol being slowly devoured by all these journalists. Even from inside the car he can still hear the questions thrown in the air. Even if Chanyeol seems to have perfected the face of not caring about these though.  
  
_“Are you anticipating winning the daesang, Chanyeol-ssi?”  
“How does it feel to have your drama as one of Korea’s biggest hits?”  
  
“Chanyeol-ssi, how is your relationship?”_ Okay, that one made even Baekhyun’s ears blush.  
  
  
  
“Ahh, ever the famous celebrity, isn’t he?” Jongdae suddenly says, observing the commotion happening outside from the driver’s side. _How lucky it is that they ended up arriving after him, the chaos it’s going to be, he laments deep inside._ Just the two stars they all wanted to see tonight. “This is because you didn’t get ready immediately, Baek. No one to blame but yourself.”  
  
“Please, like you’re the one going to be in that chaos later.” Baekhyun jokes half-heartedly. He’s nervous yet excited at the same time. Watching his boyfriend own that red carpet has always been his favorite, Chanyeol always looks so out multiplied a million more times.  
  


♫♪♫

  
  
  
“Your boyfriend is stealing hearts tonight, oppa. Look at how hot he is.” The only female inside the car says. Baekhyun looks at her and sees a clearly starstruck girl, looking like she’s seen the Prince Charming himself or something. “Yah, my man is off limits!” He exclaims, making Jongdae and Sora laugh.  
  
The three occupants of the car go back to observing the scene outside with Baekhyun using this time to prepare himself for the questions and camera flashes he’s about to face next. They’re probably gonna ask a lot about his new relationship.  
  
_“Ah, no, of course not!!” Chanyeol answers, waving his hand like a child while laughing, “I’ll be so honored to actually win it though.”_ They hear Chanyeol answer that one question, ignoring all the others.  
  
Baekhyun turns to his left to see Sora livestreaming the red carpet event. Baekhyun leans over and watches his boyfriend exude so much of his manly aura he can’t help but melt deep inside. He still got a minute to spare after all since his boyfriend is still there being interviewed.  
  
The singer has always been advised that keeping a good mystery around oneself is the best to build up anticipation and curiosity from the public. And he thinks Chanyeol has perfected this art so well that every time he’s on interviews, the hype around him just gets bigger. _Make them wish to know you more cause then they will watch you more, anticipate you more and wish to see more of you, want more of you._  
  
Sora suddenly squeaks and almost drops her phone. Baekhyun looks back to the screen and suddenly he feels like his heart is about to exit his body once again. There on the screen and outside the window, Chanyeol can be seen walking towards his car, towards him.  
  
Baekhyun dreads what’s about to happen but he also feels excited at this new freedom that being open about their relationship brings.  
  
He knows what the taller one is thinking and surprisingly enough he isn’t feeling as nervous as he thought he would be when a moment like this comes.  
  
As Chanyeol’s image on the phone screen gets closer to them, and the real Chanyeol keeps getting one step closer to the van, Baekhyun braces himself for what he's about to do too.  
  
Chanyeol slides his car’s door open, acting all majestic and gentlemanly. Chanyeol offers his hand to a dumbstruck Baekhyun and the smaller one slowly reaches out to this hand. The taller smiles contentedly at this.  
  
“Ready to take the world together?” Chanyeol asks, eyes crinkling.  
  
“Together, hand in hand.” Baekhyun affirms.


	2. for life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just short and sweet haha i hope you like it. i did a prank with my aff and had to commit lol 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Easter and April Fools ♡
> 
> thank you to exo's for life. a beautiful (wedding) song

“Together, hand in hand.” 

 

The first time they attended an award show together, everyone was intrigued and were observing them closely. To see if what they did during the concert was fake and some kind of publicity stunt. It was after all, their first time being seen in a public event since they announced their relationship. Although they’ve been dating for a while already, in front of the general public, their relationship was new. Nevertheless, Chanyeol and Baekhyun stuck to each other and to their decision to be a couple in front of everyone’s eyes. 

As long as they do it together and hand in hand. 

And now here they were, about to win an award for another song they’ve collaborated on, two years later. Their relationship had been steady and got stronger through time despite all the challenges they faced as a publicly known couple. They arrived together and walked the red carpet as a couple once again. They went as boyfriends in the eyes of everyone, and hopefully after the show, will be known as more to them. 

 

 

“The winner is, For Life by Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol. Congratulations.” 

 

The emcees announced and on cue, the crowd cheers loud and jovially at their win. Almost the entire crowd at the arena jumped to their feet while applauding and congratulating them. Chanyeol, teary eyed, walked slowly towards the stage to accept their trophy in behalf of Baekhyun who’s still backstage. 

On the way to main stage he looked at his fans around the stage and gazed at them warmly. Hoping that they could feel the immense feeling of gratitude he has at the moment. 

 

“First of all, thank you to Seoul Music Awards for giving us this great honor and award. This is not only for me, but also for my team and company who always supports all of my endeavors may it be music, acting or modelling. My fans, who are always there walking the flower road with me, I owe you a lot and we share this award together.” 

“And of course, to my special someone who’s also just received his awards for his hard work. Thank you for being with me, for choosing and loving me. And of course, for agreeing to do this song with me again.” 

Chanyeol smiled and looked lovingly at a blushing Baekhyun who had just seated himself again, after just receiving an award for his album. He was doing the routine backstage interview when he heard his and Chanyeol’s name called for ‘Song of the Year.’ Clearly, they didn’t think this thoroughly. 

All the fans were screaming in happiness and looking also at the recipient of Chanyeol’s fondest look in his eyes. They started chanting their pair name - Chanbaek - which added more to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s shyness. 

Baekhyun would hide behind his hands if only Chanyeol wasn’t looking at him like that. If the earth revolves around the sun, then Chanyeol’s world revolved around Baekhyun. His own sun. Chanyeol looked at him like he’s the one that brightens and completes his day. Something that always made Baekhyun’s heart to beat a little bit faster than normal and his love for the man to deepen, ever more than that of the Pacific Ocean. Frankly, an emotion that is deeply reciprocated by the smaller of the two. 

A silent exchange happened between the two lovers. Baekhyun met his gaze, as equally loving as his Chanyeol does. He knew what’s going to happen in a few minutes. It will be life changing and very important to each of their careers and lives. They both agreed on it and yet he can’t help but feel nervous that he swears he can hear his heart thudding despite the noise of the audience. 

The hum of anticipation, the palpable tension, all these Baekhyun took in without a word. He knew they were waiting for something to happen and with the few fans whose eyes he met, he was able to see the assurance and love from them for him and Chanyeol. He nodded towards them earlier while mouthing an unending stream of thank yous. 

Baekhyun swallowed and smiled at Chanyeol. He nodded too as encouragement. Yes, whatever was the public’s reception after this, they have each other forever. And that’s more than Baekhyun could ever ask for. 

“Seems like my-,” Chanyeol paused and chuckled embarrassingly at his slip up and the entire audience squeals at this, “I mean Baekhyun-ssi has just returned from his interview and I would like to request that he also come here and say his speech.” 

Jongdae was at the sidelines who offered an encouraging nod to his artist further boosting his confidence. Baekhyun smiled at his manager and conveyed a silent thank you for that. Baekhyun slowly walked towards the stage to say his thanks and gain some confidence by being in Chanyeol’s presence. 

He gladly accepted the trophy from Chanyeol, and with his back to the audience, silently whispered the words, ‘I love you’ to the man who owns his heart. The rest of his message was conveyed through his small squeeze of Chanyeol’s hand when the trophy was being hand over to him. Chanyeol’s eye twinkling in anticipation. 

Facing the audience Baekhyun said his thanks to his fans, management and family. For being there with him through his journey to achieving his dreams and receiving more than he ever hoped to. After his speech, Baekhyun reached over to hold Chanyeol’s hand perfectly coiling their fingers together. His partner looked at him from this action and raised their intertwined hands to plant a kiss on the back of his. So loving and endearing that Baekhyun almost forgot where they were. Only reminded by the screams after that action, and with one last encouraging smile to each other, they face the audience once again. 

Once again, hand in hand. 

 

"Two years ago I did the craziest thing a celebrity could ever do, I announced that me and Baekhyun are dating in front of thousands of my fans, who I'm happy to say are very supportive of our relationship and I couldn’t be more lucky to have them by my side.” Chanyeol paused to give way to the whoops and cheers from his colleagues and the fans present. Baekhyun’s hold on Chanyeol’s hand tightened involuntarily with his other hand shakily holding the trophy. 

 

Everyone was waiting with bated breaths, it couldn’t be right? 

 

"And no, I'm not gonna propose." 

 

Chanyeol laughed at the sad awwww resonating throughout the arena, even the celebrities on the artist section looking disappointed. How will they be able to handle his announcement in just a few seconds. 

"Instead, I would like to thank Byun Baekhyun who, if I wasn’t holding his hand tightly right now would probably run backstage and try to bury himself under the ground, out of embarrassment for what I’m about to do." He meets Baekhyun's eyes, those perfect droopy eyes that give him so much joy and inspiration. Baekhyun blushed and tried to hide behind Chanyeol at the latter’s words but was prevented by the man. 

“Tonight, we both agreed that, like the announcement of our relationship in front of our fans who supported us in each of our respective careers, it would be best to do this in front of everyone too. In front of our fans who are dear to us, of our colleagues who we both have utmost respect to, and in front of the public who had been very supportive of our relationship.” 

“We may have had some minor setbacks, like saying goodbye to our privacy as a couple but it was freeing and liberating at the same time. For this, all I can say is, thank you. Together we made this decision, with the approval of those dear to us, to do this tonight.”

"For the person whose hand I hold tight in mine.” Chanyeol looked in Baekhyun’s eyes, wanting to capture this moment forever.”  
Thank you for being with me, accepting to be with me, for loving me. We may not have forever but thank you for agreeing to marry me. To be with me for life. I love you." 

A deafening silence ensued. 

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s hand in order to do the next part of his plan - something Baekhyun was not informed of. Baekhyun’s eyes widened when Chanyeol cupped his cheeks, and softly stroked it. The taller whispered another thank you before slowly leaning in to touch his lips to his. 

Baekhyun may have had dropped their trophy at that. Their first public kiss, and not hearing the thunderous applause resonating around the arena, Baekhyun closed his eyes and reciprocated the kiss, smiling while at it. 

They beamed at each other once they separated and picking up the trophy he dropped, Chanyeol spoke to the microphone for one last time before they ran. 

"Thank you, all of you for this award." 

They ran away fast towards the car already ready for his and Baekhyun's quick getaway. They did manage to get a glimpse of some members of the audience crying in happiness and some in sadness, and that was enough for the two of them. 

 

[BREAKING NEWS] The Nation’s Couple, Superstars Byun and Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol announces upcoming marriage on their acceptance speech for ‘For Life’ on Seoul Music Awards 

[+22,222, -3] I watched it live and I was crying the whole time! As a big fan of the two, this is probably the happiest day of my life. Be happy my loves 

[+11,127, -506] Finally!!! I’ve been waiting for this day to come!

[10,519, -23] I knew For Life means more than a song to Chanyeol! They released another collab and its their engagement song!!!! 

[+6140, -11] I cannot wait for the day!!! They’re going to be such a perfect pair! 

[+519, -9] CAN YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING ACROSS TIME AND SPACE MY FAVORITE COUPLE IS GETTING MARRIED???? ITS BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE THE RELEASE OF HEAVEN

[+408, -31] Oh wow, I actually thought they were gonna succumb to the pressures of being celebrities and eventually break up. True love does continue to exist in the form of Chanbaek

[+21, -113] Please tell me I’m dreaming and that they’re not actually getting married….please….

replied to you: [+300, -56] No. 

 

For life. 

 

Baekhyun can’t believe this was happening as he paced back in forth inside his dressing room at the wedding hall they’re gonna get married at. He can’t believe that the time has come and that he was getting married to Park Chanyeol, the most famous musician slash model in their country, and arguably the love of his life. It’s arguable because Baekhyun haven’t felt this nervous since he had to face an audience of 10,000 for his debut showcase. 

He couldn’t believe this was about to happen even when Chanyeol went down on his knees to supposedly tie his shoelaces but ended up getting a box from his pocket and asking his hand for marriage. One of the lamest and cheesiest action Chanyeol has ever done in the span of their relationship. Immediately ranking number one in the most special moments that ever happened to the Chanbaek couple. 

Baekhyun had cried while Chanyeol just laughed at how his emotions are taking over his rational thought complete with snot coming out of his nose. It was an unsightly sight, but Chanyeol being more endeared than disgusted made Baekhyun say yes, aside from how much he loves the tall guy still kneeling in front of him.

They were just supposed to do their nightly secret walk by the Han river when Chanyeol did that. Being the image of a cliché couple; walking hand in hand by the river, except they’re covered from head to toe in order to not give away their identities too much. After a week of being away from each other due to schedules at different parts of the world, being together was already enough. Chanyeol knew that too. 

The answer to his question has always been a yes, and no grand proposal was ever needed between the two of them. They already enjoy too much opulence in their celebrity lives that this moment was just perfect. In fact, Baekhyun, after recovering from crying pulled out a similar looking ring box effectively making Chanyeol cry in return. Two grown men crying while passersby eye them confusingly was truly a sight to behold. 

In the middle of the path; with the sun setting behind them and joggers, lovers and bikers passing by them, they promised to be together for life. It was pure love and it was perfect. 

 

It still hasn’t sunk in to Baekhyun that they’re getting married, not when Park Chanyeol, his ass of a fianceé, announced it to the whole country and then some during his acceptance speech for his latest song. They both agreed that it was the best way to announce it, not through some press release that would be worded by their company and not by them. Like how the announcement of their relationship happened at a concert in front of all their fans, they decided their fans and the public who’s been supportive of them deserve to know it firsthand too, from them themselves. Thus, the decision to do that speech was made. Although, Baekhyun was definitely nervous the entire time, and if not for the supportive pats from Jongdae, he would’ve backed out of the plan. 

 

After that, many rumors and news articles came up about when and where they were gonna get married. Something that neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol wanted to share with the public as of yet, fearing an influx of fans in their ceremony. They have lived a public life ever since but this time, for just this special moment for their lives, they want it to be private and just for them and their family and friends. 

 

Although Baekhyun had enough time to get ready for this moment emotionally, he still can’t believe it was happening. He breathed in and out, trying to calm his nerves the best way he can. He haven’t seen Chanyeol for 24 hours as per old wedding tradition that Baekhyun resented the most. The only person who can calm him down at this moment was his fianceé and he’s not with him. 

There was a knock on the door and Baekhyun calmly took in a breathe before muttering a barely audible, “Come in.” 

He smiled upon seeing it to be Kyungsoo, instantly feeling calmer at the sight of a familiar face. “Hi.” The singer slash actor greeted him before taking the seat in front of him and teasing him said, “Jongdae told me to get here before you ran away.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that statement, typical of his cheeky best friend and manager. “Was it that obvious that I feel like dying of nerves?” 

“With how pale you look even with makeup on, yeah. And by how much it’s taking you inside this room by your own so Jongdae sent me. Although I did want to extend my congratulations, too.” 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. It’s just, I-I never felt this nervous before. I know I’m doing the right thing and I would never back out but it’s just nerve wracking. Because after this I won’t just be, me, you know, I’ll be together with Chanyeol for the rest of our lives and--” Baekhyun took a deep breathe before whispering, “that scares me, a little.” 

Kyungsoo smiled softly at his scared friend, only typical because what he and Chanyeol is about to do was a lifetime commitment. He took both of Baekhyun’s hand in his and squeezes in comfortingly. “Baekhyun you have nothing to be scared of, I know of all people how much you and Chanyeol love each other, and the moment you announced in on your own terms during the concert already told me you were in it for life.” 

“The last time I visited your dressing room was to encourage you before you get on stage to sing your duet, I can’t believe how time flies.” The groom couldn’t help but smile at the nostalgic memory. “Now, it’s not just for a performance that I’m congratulating you on.” 

“Thank you, Soo. The pressure must’ve gotten into me, plus the fact that I haven’t seen Chanyeol for more than a day now. Are you sure he hasn’t ran away yet?” 

Kyungsoo laughed at that. “Are you kidding me? He’s already at the wedding hall for about an hour now, that’s how excited he is.” 

Baekhyun, for the first time that day, laughed out loud at the image his mind conjured. Yes, that’s his Chanyeol alright. His boyfriend, fianceé and in a few hours more, his husband. 

 

“Do you feel better now? Do you need to throw up? Run away?” 

“No, I’m alright now. Thank you for the offer.” Baekhyun chuckled, stood up and started shaking his arms while jumping up and down. Kyungsoo stared at him in confusion at his sudden action. “It’s to calm my nerves.” 

Kyungsoo laughed at how silly he is, but still watched him fondly. “You calm your nerves by shaking like a puppy?” After a few minutes, Baekhyun stopped and made his way to the door. “Yes, I do. Nothing’s wrong with that, puppies are cute. Let’s do this.” 

“Before I forget, Baek. Congratulations to you and Chanyeol and thank you for giving me the honor of being your wedding singer and sing your ultra cheesy, and very obvious engagement song.” 

Baekhyun, feeling emotional once again, hugged his friend tight and whispered his gratitude too. He and Chanyeol wouldn’t have been able to manage without their trusted friends and family. 

 

 

Chanyeol was nervous but, above all he’s excited. In just a few short moments he would be one with his adorable love. They’ve been in a relationship for years and since day one, he just knew it was going to be Baekhyun he’ll spend his life with. 

He was ready to suffer - considering the way the entertainment industry worked - and receive backlash from his fans and his antis when he wanted to reveal that he was taken. Taken by the most gorgeous and wonderful existence on this planet. He was ready for all of that, with the public scrutinizing their relationship and the paparazzi’s always on their tail. It may have been hard but it was all worth it in the end, as long as he can love Baekhyun openly without hiding behind rumors and dating issues. 

He wanted to be with Baekhyun for the rest of his life, and it was finally happening now. The day has come for the start of their new life as husbands and as the first notes of their song reaches his ear, Chanyeol was more than ready to walk in the aisle. 

Every night and every day  
No matter what may come our way  
We're in this thing together  
The dark turns to light  
We both come alive, tonight  
I'm talking bout forever

 

He reached the altar and exchanged hugs with his parents, Baekhyun’s parents, Jongdae and Jongin - their best men. The wedding hall was draped in white and looked heavenly. Looking around, Chanyeol saw faces of his family, friends and bosses from the company who came to support this union. It was a small crowd because they wanted this to be as private as possible. 

He was taking in the moment silently when his breath was taken away by the most ethereal being that walked the earth. Baekhyun was clad in his white custom made Armani suit, and slowly walking towards him. Their eyes met, and as if time and space stopped for he could only see and hear one person. His eyes teared up, and Baekhyun seeing this giggled, he mouthed the words ‘thank you’ and ‘I love yous.’ 

 

Never gonna let you go  
Giving you my heart and soul  
I'll be right here with you for life  
Oh, baby all I wanna do  
Is spend my every second with you  
So look in my eyes  
I'll be by your side

 

Baekhyun felt overwhelmed with happiness. Was it possible to feel this overflowing sense of contentment and joy in one’s life? As he walked the aisle with Kyungsoo’s heavenly voice in the background while being surrounded by people who loves them, and meeting Chanyeol’s eyes filled with love for him, Baekhyun found his answer. 

Yes. It was possible to be that happy especially if it was being with the love of your life about to start your own version of forever. 

The storms may come  
And winds may blow  
I'll be your shelter for life  
This love, this love  
I mean it till the day I die

They’ve been through so much in the course of their relationship; from hiding it from everyone, having to pretend they hated each other, to collaborating on a song and ending up revealing their relationship at its performance and being courageous enough to announce their marriage during an award ceremony watched by many. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both had felt insecure, scared and doubtful with the choices they’ve made for their relationship but they regret nothing. Especially when it led them to this moment. One of a kind moment that will forever be treasured by the two of them. 

Oh, never gonna let you go  
Giving you my heart and soul  
I'll be right here with you for life  
Oh, baby all I wanna do  
Is spend my every second with you  
So look in my eyes  
I'll be by your side

 

As Baekhyun reached the altar, he exchanged hugs with their parents and best men too. Whispering thank yous for being with them through this all. Afterwards, Baekhyun faced his husband to be and not for the first and definitely not the last time, had his breath taken away once again. He smiled and reached up to wipe the tears that fell on Chanyeol’s cheeks. Chanyeol took this hand and kissed it, all the while looking at him with so much love that Baekhyun just hoped his orbs were able to convey his own emotions of love and devotion towards this man. Their hands naturally intertwined and together they faced the minister, welcoming this new phase in their lives together and hand in hand. 

Always, and for life. 

 

Yeah, look in my eyes  
I'll be by your side  
For life

 

[BREAKING] Congratulations to the newly married couple, Mr. and Mr. Park-Byun


	3. bonus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Chanyeol are going to their honeymoon but their flight details were leaked and they were bombarded at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad writer's block after writing my bae entry and i saw this tweet and miraculously churned this out today. this is short and i hope you like it. hope you dont mind the change of tense huhu i cant write in present tense anymore
> 
> see this [tweet](https://twitter.com/chanbaeqed/status/956035951654047744) for visuals

Baekhyun kept on looking at his husband, trying to gauge what he’s feeling at their current predicament. The said predicament being stuck in an airport full of fans and media who were trying to take their pictures and making them unable to make it to immigration and, most importantly, their plane.

Good thing the airport’s security was alert enough and immediately came to their rescue when it became apparent that the situation could get out of hand soon. They didn’t even know who it was that they were protecting, as this was private information, but one glimpse at them and Baekhyun saw the recognition flash through their eyes.

This only further proved that their disguises did not work and whatever attempts their companies had made to hide their flight details about their honeymoon trip were all in vain. Baekhyun tried to hide his face by using his green velvet tracksuit zipped up enough to conceal half of his face and even wearing golden round specs, while Chanyeol was in his all black ensemble - black coat, black cap lowered in an attempt to hide his face, and black scarf wrapped around his neck. All this effort to stay inconspicuous. And for what?

They should’ve known them being unrecognized was too much to ask for because the moment they walked through the airport, flashes and screams of their names filled the space. And ever since then Chanyeol has been frowning, trying to shield Baekhyun with his broad body, trying to hide him away from the cameras and people. All Baekhyun could do was pout and hide behind his brooding and (visibly) angry husband.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile though, because his husband looked hot. That’s how he ended up in his current situation - trying to send secret glances at his husband and pouting when he doesn’t even look his way for even a second. What’s up with that? 

Chanyeol was busy talking with the security on how they could pass all these people who were trying to get near them or get a glimpse of them. Being top celebrities in South Korea did come with a lot of problems, this being just one of them.

Baekhyun was looking down and pouting, lamenting the lack of attention from his husband and how the flashes hurt his sleep deprived eyes. The media attention was understandable though as only a day had passed since their wedding. They had spent their wedding night in the country and that was kind of the reason why Baekhyun was tired and drowsy now. They should be on the way to their proper honeymoon in Europe soon.

If they manage to make it to their flight on time, that is. After much musing, he focused his attention back to Chanyeol’s deep voice (ignoring the butterflies in his stomach and the shivers going up and down his spine at the memories of what that deep voice could do) and heard his husband agree to a plan offered by the staff.

“How is that, Mr. Park? Do you agree?”

“Yeah, I don’t think there is any other way and we’re already running late for our flight, we need to check in soon.”

After hearing this, Baekhyun stood up, on alert and ready to follow his husband.

Then Chanyeol finally looked behind him and met Baekhyun’s eyes in what felt like a century and gave a little smile just for him. No matter how pissed off Chanyeol was at anything or anyone, all of it dissipated the moment he caught a glimpse of his beautiful husband.

“Hey, baby, are you ok?” Baekhyun pursed his lips to express his dissatisfaction which did not go unnoticed by Chanyeol who answered with only a chuckle. If they weren’t still out in public, he would’ve cupped those mochi cheeks he loves so much and leaned in to kiss that purse away.

But for the meantime he had to settle for what he could do in their situation so Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s hand, watching how his smaller husband’s face grew softer and the pursing of the lips disappeared. He smiled in satisfaction, gently stroking Baekhyun’s knuckles and thanking the gods for having the right to hold this beautiful hand right here.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have me all to yourself once we get on that plane, okay?” He cooed.

Baekhyun scoffed. “Who said I wanted that?”

Chanyeol shook his head in amusement. “No one but your actions, babe. Now hold on tight to my hand and never let go, okay?”

Chanyeol’s heart was filled with warmth when he heard his husband’s reply, while navigating the sea of people, pushing and shoving to get to them.

“I would never think of letting go.”

 

Once inside the plane, Chanyeol and Baekhyun settled down and laughed when they met each other’s eyes. It had been really chaotic when they started moving and they definitely had to thank the heavens that the security staff were really bulky men who were able to protect them from the crowd. And then, with only a few minutes left before the boarding time ends, they finally made it. Their adventure had already started and they hadn’t even left their country yet.

Now, with adjoining seats in the business class section, Chanyeol turned towards Baekhyun and caressed his face. Gone were the frowns and the pouts (although he wouldn’t mind kissing a pout away), replaced with tears from laughter when they ran hand in hand through the airport ramp.

“How is our honeymoon so far, babe?”

Baekhyun snorted. “Why? Was this part of your plan?”

Baekhyun’s eyes was full of mirth when Chanyeol guffawed at his teasing. His love for this other man felt overwhelming. He reached out his hand to brush the fallen hair out of his husband’s forehead, Chanyeol meeting his eyes and giving him a grateful smile right after.

“I love you.” Baekhyun whispered and, despite the noise of passengers getting comfortable in their seats, flight attendants giving instructions and the engines starting to come to life, Chanyeol heard it loud and clear. He did because his heart was saying the same thing, over and over again.

“I love you too.”

Thank you for never letting go, despite all the challenges we faced due to being famous and having to hide our relationship from everyone. Thank you for staying with me.

These words were left unsaid but, judging by the way Baekhyun smiled at him with his beautiful square smile, full of love and adoration, Chanyeol knew he had got the message clear as day.

When they heard the announcement of the plane’s takeoff, Chanyeol and Baekhyun both reached over for each other’s hands, intertwining their fingers and never letting go.

“To Paris.” Baekhyun said excitedly.

“To forever.” Chanyeol replied, this time close to Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun turned and saw Chanyeol leaning in with a small smile on his face. Baekhyun then tilted his head to meet those loving lips. 

As the plane took off, two lovers were sharing a moment of bliss and love.

 _Yes. To forever, and more._ Baekhyun thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you it was short lol
> 
> talk to me @chanbaeqed in twitter


End file.
